Ginny Weasley
Ginny Potter (née Weasley) (born 11 August, 1981) is a pure-blood witch and the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's (née Prewett) seven children, and the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations. She is also Harry Potter's love interest. In her first year at Hogwarts, like her six big brothers, she was sorted into Gryffindor; however, strange things were happening at the school. Mysterious threatening messages were written in red on the walls and many students had been found petrified by an unknown creature. Ginny had been secretly writing and confiding her feelings for Harry Potter in a little black book which Lucius Malfoy had planted into her cauldron; however, the little black book turned out to be Tom Riddle's diary, which had been possessing her the whole time and using her to use her to open the Chamber of Secrets. She is abducted by a mysterious creature and taken to the Chamber, where Harry Potter finds her lying on the floor unconscious, dying. She is awakened after Harry kills the Basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor and destroys Tom Riddle's diary. In the later years, she joins Dumbledore's Army, lead by Harry Potter and takes part in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts. She also becomes his girlfriend, and later wife. Roles She played Lady Kluck in Percy Jackson (Robin Hood) She is a hen She played Celia Mae in Fictional Characters, Inc. She played Eden in Percyladdin TV series She is Genie's girlfriend Portrayals: *In Bart Simpson (Harry Potter series), she is portrayed by Danielle "Dani" Fenton *In Runt Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, she is portrayed by ??? *in Arlo Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, she is portrayed by ??? *In Richard Tyler the Chamber of Secrets, she is portrayed by Robyn Starling *In Fanboy Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone She is portrayed By Lupe *In Ash Ketchum and the Chamber of Secrets, she is portrayed by Misty *In Sherman Peabody and the Chamber of Secrets, she is portrayed by Penny Peterson *In Sonic and the Chamber of Secrets, she is portrayed by Amy Rose *In Sora Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, she is portrayed by Kairi *In Chicken Little Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, she is portrayed by Abby Mallard *In Link Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, she is portrayed by Zelda. *In Bambi and the Chamber of Secrets, she is portrayed by Faline *In Cody Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, she is portrayed by Penny *In Mowgli Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, she is portrayed by Shanti Gallery Ginny_down.jpeg|Ginny Weasley found dying in "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" Ginny Weasley card.jpeg Ginny and Harry in the Chamber of Secrets.jpeg Ginny dying.jpeg Save Ginny.jpeg A Very Potter Musical poster.jpeg|Ginny Weasley is seen holding the guitar and a stupid complexion Stupid little dumb sister Ginny .jpeg|Ginny Weasley from A Very Potter Musical Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Harry Potter Charaters Category:Witches Category:Love Interest Category:Redheads Category:Youngest Characters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Sisters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Daughters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Youngest Children Category:Children Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Students Category:Born in 1981 Category:Born in August